1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as an active matrix addressing liquid crystal display device, an electrophoresis device, such as an electronic paper, and other devices. In addition, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including such an electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art electro-optical devices include pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors (hereinafter “TFTs”) connected to each of the electrodes, and data lines and scanning lines which are connected to each of the TFTs and arranged in parallel in row directions and column directions, respectively, and in which a so-called active matrix addressing can be performed.
In addition to the elements described above, a liquid crystal display device, which is an example of the above electro-optical device, further includes a counter electrode arranged to face the pixel electrodes, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode, and alignment films formed on the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode, and can display images. That is, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer having a predetermined alignment state depending on the alignment films can properly change the alignment state due to a predetermined potential difference set between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode, and as a result, transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be varied, so that an image display can be formed.
In this case, specifically, the alignment film performs the function of holding the liquid crystal molecules to which an electric field is not applied in a predetermined alignment state. In order to perform this function, the alignment film can be made of polymeric organic compounds, such as polyimide, and then is subjected to a rubbing process. Herein, the rubbing process means a process of rubbing the surface of the alignment film after baking with a buff cloth wound around a rotational metal roller, etc., in a predetermined direction. As a result, a main chain of a polymer is elongated in the predetermined direction, so that the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in the direction of elongation.
However, in the rubbing process, cut dregs of the alignment film are generated. If the cut dregs remain between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode, realization of a predetermined alignment state corresponding to the potential difference applied between the two electrodes may be reduced or prevented (that is, alignment failure may be caused), so that deterioration of image quality may occur (for example, light leakage may occur).
A related art technology to address or solve the above problem is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-333182 (hereinafter “JP 182”). In this technology, regarding the array pitch of the pixel electrodes, by arranging at least one row or one column of non-display dummy pixel pattern in which the array pitch deviates from the pitch of the electrodes, the cut dregs are captured by the non-display dummy pixel, thereby reducing or preventing the deterioration of image quality. Since the array pitch of the non-display dummy pixel deviates from that of pixel electrodes, the coefficient of friction is increased in the rubbing process, so that even employing fewer non-display dummy pixel rows or columns, effects similar to several rows or columns of non-display dummy pixels can be obtained.